


Glass Sandwich

by peachiewritings



Series: At Dead Of Night [2]
Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Captive Situation, Other, Spoilers, jimmy tries to make maya comfortable but she isn't buying it, maya is not amused, maya just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewritings/pseuds/peachiewritings
Summary: Maya wakes up. All she remembers is that while she was trying to get her friends out she nearly escaped. Nearly.
Series: At Dead Of Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131437
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Glass Sandwich

Nothing but pitch blackness plagued the mind of Maya. A sweet dreamless sleep that was brought upon her with a sickening smell of chloroform. That was until she awoke to the harsh reality which had she had escaped from with a sudden start, eyes wide as they snapped open.   
She was in a hotel room, nothing out of the ordinary there, she noted while starting to get up. Only she couldn't. Looking downwards, Maya felt her heart stop as she noted her wrists and ankles tied together tightly with a wire of that she saw while on the run from the ever so terrifying landlord of this motel, Jimmy. Not quite unlike the one he used to tie up a woman after she criticized his 'comedy' act, from what Rose told her.   
Damn it. This would not be easy to get out of. 

Maya however, was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door being unlocked and... Jimmy? coming in, holding a small plate with a glass of water balanced on said fine china object. He looked exactly what she remembered first seeing him as, patterned vest on, hat covering the bald spot on his head, only showing the wild tuff of hair. Hopefully he was the one in control.   
"... Hello Maya." Was all she got as he leaned down towards her, getting down on one knee as he tried his best to give his best smile, only to quickly lose it upon seeing the scowl and the lack of response.   
"I know this may not exactly be... Ideal. But! I promise you'll be given the best care here!" He tried to talk in the same tone that he first had, only it was much more weak and pathetic sounding, "You must be starving, I've made you a sandwich. "

"I'd rather not Jimmy. I know exactly what was in Dr. Bose's. " She answered flatly, feeling the last bits of the chloroform leave her system. Seeing him wince and go silent at the mention almost made her laugh. Call her cynical but she didn't feel like entertaining her captor. She however noted how Jimmy broke off the sandwich in halves (although quite unevenly) and took a large bite of his own.   
"There now Maya. I promise nothing like.. that is in this." He mumbled as he finished the last few bites of his own before holding up his captives piece. "I'd untie you but... I know you'd escape. I think we'd rather not go through the chase again, now would we? " His voice dropped, that cruel look that he had wore within his eyes flashed. 

Maya stared him down before leaning forward and taking a small bite of the food, face scrunching up in disgust as she tasted pure lettuce on the food. She had to get her strength up for when she did escape this graveyard of a motel. If she had to play along for the time being, so be it. She stared ahead as plans of how to win his trust began to form and would hopefully come to fruition. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a serie.


End file.
